Gravity Falls and the Upcoming Battle chapter 6
by Anthony663
Summary: So yeah i finish another part, Still don't know how to put them together XD but anyway hope you guys,or who ever still reading like it and give me some ideas that i can do, if you want, thx Enjoy


**As those words went through the heads of the Twins all they could say is, "Why", Dipper always had a funny feeling about this Simon guy, it all made sense now, the pictures the life style, all this cause he is the brother of the worst demon ever, but never thought this is what he would expect him to say, After all this time they known each other, this is what they get.**

" **Hahahahahah, that real funny Simon, you really are a Practical jokester", Mabel says while trying to hold in her sadness and sorrow, "Mabel it's the truth", Simon says calmly to her, " hahahahaha, ok Simon, its kind of getting old now", she says with the site of her about to cry.**

 **At that moment, Simon raised his hand and him and the twins were sent to a dark abyss where the twins were floating but Simon was in his sitting position, " You know my brother, that he could use dream scapes, I use reality and elusions", he says while they were gently place on the ground and the room appeared once again.**

 **Dipper still frozen in shock and hatred, finally snapped back into reality, " So this whole time we've known you, you were a demon, "Half Demon", and not only that, you're the brother of the most ruthless demon we could know, the same demon who tried to kill me and my sister", he says while walking up to Simon.**

" **Yes, and I'm so sorry of what he has done to you to", "SORRY, IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY, SORRY", Dipper says in Huge anger, he walks up to Simon and gave him one giant left hook, but Simon didn't move, he took what was coming to him and Did not move one inch.**

 **Mabel was in tears seeing Dipper go off like that and Punching him, she can see Dipper punching Simon over, again, again and again, but Simon still didn't say anything or move, she had enough of this so she run up and blocked Simon from the last punch, forcing Dipper to accidently punching her in the nose, causing her to have a nose bleed.**

 **Dipper saw what he had done to his sister, she raised her head in anger, not from him punching her, but from Dipper punching Simon, " That's enough Dipper, don't you thing you proven your point", he looked at Mabel and saw anger in her eyes, " Mabel, are you really defending him, he's a demon, not just any Demon, the brother of the most powerful demon ever.**

 **Mabel looks over to see Simon still in the same position in a bloody state with his head down in shame, " That maybe true Dipper, but he is still our friend, Dipper if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be hear right now", She says while her eyes starts to tear up, Dipper's face was in shock and confusion on what she just said, " What do you mean Mabel", he says to her.**

" **On the day you left to the forest, and I went to go after you, I was attacked by a monster which led me to a cliff, the cliff you found me near, I slip and fell, the monster died trying to eat me, but failed in the process, I thought I was going to die, I really did, but then Simon came and saved me, two times Dipper, he's saved my life, so I'm going to repay the favor".**

 **With those words, Simon looked up and saw Mabel over him, her and Dipper staring down at each other. Dipper never knew that he saved his sister's life, Dipper would have been all-alone, but Simon saved his sister, Dipper felt guilt going through his mind, but only had one thought.**

 **He walks over to Mabel and Simon, Mabel still blocking Simon, Dipper looks into Mabel's eyes, " Move out of the way Mabel", she look into his eyes and knew what he was going to do, she moved aside letting Dipper through to Simon.**

 **Dipper then walks over to Simon as they make eye contact, Dipper putting his fist in the air, Simon the getting ready for another one, but only to see Dipper, holding his hand out, " I'm sorry, and thank you, for saving my Sister", Simon then gives Dipper a grin and grabs on to Dipper's hand, pulling him up from his position.**

 **They both then started to shake hand, then out of no where, POW, Mabel struck Dipper right in the Kisser, " Ow Mabel what the heck was that for", he says in slight pain in his cheek, " We're even now", she says while giving him a grin and thumbs up, " Fine I guess I did deserve that", he says as he heard Simon giving a slight chuckle and started to laugh, Mabel then joined and Then Dipper, everyone was finally getting along.**

 **A mere silents was in the room mostly until Mabel broke the chain, "So your Bill's brother, I guess that would make you Simon Cipher huh", she says to him, " That is true", he replies back, " If your part Demon, does that make Bill half Demon", Dipper questions Simon, "I maybe half demon, but bill I'm afraid he, is full demon", he says as his head was down, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other trying to understand what happened between them, What happened, Mabel said while putting a hand on Simon's shoulder, Simon was able to levitate the book to him in order to show the twins his story, it all started along time ago, before there was a gravity falls.**

 **-Flashback-**

 **Bill and me were just like you to, always looking for new adventures, we would do everything with each other, we would always have each other's back no matter what, we we're just strays back then, but we were taken care of this women name Debbie, she wasn't really our mom, but she took us in, after no one wanted us, we loved her with all our heart, and we wouldn't let anything happened to her, but one day she got really sick.**

 **The doctors back then couldn't help her in that time, we we're running out of options, we didn't want to lose the only person who cared for us, they said she only had a few minutes, we were heart broken to the sound of that, before she died, she told me and bill something, " Boys, you don't need to cry, I'll always be with you, in here", she says while pointing to there hearts, " Listen you two, I want you both to stay out of trouble, go on a big adventure, explore new places, don't just do it for me, do it for yourselves", she says while holding our hands.**

 **She died in our arms that day, we were broken, and lost, not knowing what to do, or how to do it, but then bill had and idea, " lets bring her back", he says with confidents, " What, what do you mean", " I mean lets bring her back", ''that's not what she would want", Simon said in slight anger, "look at us Simon, our little family is torn apart, with out her, were nothing", bill says to Simon, " But she wanted us to explore to places and go on new adventures", " but will they really be adventures without her", Simon paused for a moment, and thought carefully about this, " Alright, what do we got to do", Simon says with Confidence, " We'll need some supply's", We'll meet back at the house", bill says.**

 **At that time it sounded like a good idea, we had every little detail right and nothing was miscalculated, but we didn't count on the price we would pay, everything was ready, we were about to see our mom again, our little family will be together again, but when we started, something happened, bill and me weren't in the house anymore, we were in a dark abyss, until a shadowy figure appeared, he told us if we wanted to see her again that we had to give a high price for it, Bill paid the most by giving up his mortality and body, I was only able to give up my mortality, we thought we were going to see her again, but were trick, we were only able to see her, she didn't see or hear us, then she just disappeared, the pain of losing your body and soul, for nothing, Bill was never the same.**

 **Since I just lost my mortality, I was forced to become part demon, to wonder the earth for all eternity, but bill lost more then me, that why he's full demon, bill was always getting into more trouble then we use to, I was losing him, every day, I lost part of bill, then he just lost it, he disappeared from me without telling anything, I search for him for fourteen years, but I found him years later, to only find out, that the bill I once knew, was gone, I knew bill would bring pain and suffering to the world, so I had to end him, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, but with the help of some humans, I was able to trap him in another dimension, so he can hurt no one, anymore, but that was short lived when he was brought back to this world in this, Gravity Falls.**

 **-Present-**

 **By the time I got back, I found out that he was trying to do something, something big, but I see how you to can stop bill, that why I'm here, to protect you to from him, Dipper and Mabel were wiping the tears off there faces from that sad story, but to them everything made since, bill always said that he had big plans, but what are those plans, " Do you know what his plans are Simon", Dipper asks, " I Do, he's gonna try to bring back, Debbie", Dipper and Mabel's joss both drop to hear that, "well we got to stop him", Mabel shout out like war, I can't let you to do that, both looked at Simon in confusion, its way to dangerous, and it defeats the purpose on me protecting you to, I don't know how, but you to are what he needs to bring back Debbie", " We don't care, were going to help you rather you like it or not", "Mabel shouted out to Simon.**

 **All Simon's reaction was a slight chuckle and a grin, " Alright guess there's no stopping you two from this", he says to the twins, " Mabel So Much like your Mother", he whispers to himself, " So what do we do first", Dipper said to Simon, "Well, Bill is already going to know were coming but you need protection Dipper", He says as he Takes his last necklace off from around his neck, this one had an big cross with an eye on it, "What is it", Dipper ask Simon, " This necklace just like your sister's will protect you, but now I should tell you there powers, Mabel's as you know, sees through the lies of what around you, Dipper's able to see only Five minutes into the Future", "Why only five Minutes", He states, " The longer you look past Five Minutes the more your life force ends.**

 **Dipper looked at the necklace and then at his sister, he really isn't surprised, Simon is half Demon, but Dipper already knew the cost to save his sister, Simon then pulled out a Chalk from his pocket, and started to draw something on the Floor, " Done, you guys ready for this, remember, once we do this, there's no turning back till it over", He says as putting the final touches on the drawing, Dipper and Mabel got what they needed to defeat Bill, Dipper got his Book, Mabel Got her Grappling hook, "Ready", they both said with confidence, Simon then smile at the twins to see there confidents and bravery, " Alright lets go", When he was saying these words that sounded Latin, Mabel notice Simon eye, one was black then the other, Uh.. Simon", He looked at Mabel, " Your eye", Simon's face turned pale white, but made an eye patch appear and covered his eye, he gave Mabel a smile to show he's fine, " Sorry, I'm alright, lets do this", Mabel only knew Simon for a short amount of time but new there's was something wrong with Simon, when Simon was finished with the words of transport, there was a Flash of light, slowly they started to float, then Stan tried to open the door, unable to cause of the blocking from the inside, " Kids, what's going on in there", He says while trying to open the door, " Oh no Mabel its Stan", "Simon cant we go faster", Mabel says, " I'm trying my fastest", then Stan broke down the door to see Mabel and Dipper with an all to familiar face, ''no, you can't take them", He says but was to late to see the vanish in thin air.**

" **No, no no no, why, I should have been here, I should have told them", he then looks down to see the drawing still on the ground, " So that's where they went", he says while running to his room opening a secret covered in the wall, " Don't worry you guy, I'm coming to get you", he says while pulling out a weapon of some sorts, "I'll stop bill, and I'll stop you, SIMON".**


End file.
